


Substantial

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There is nothing wrong with appreciating his build…???





	Substantial

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect anything substantial as the Title is telling. Because this story is really utterly and ridiculous Nonsense… ^^P
> 
> NOpe Beta and nope native but hey enjoy.  
^^!

Substantial SPN FF

*Nah it’s fine…*  
*Nothing unusual…, it’s not abnormal…*  
*It’s just appreciation…, just a reassurance that he is fine, able to….take care for/of himself…*

Dean ignored his face heating up, finally tearing away his gazing/staring eyes and focusing back on something, anything else.

“Hey, you’re not joining?” Sam questioned, drying his neck with the towel hanging over his shoulder.

“Need to run some errands.” Dean lied, not even turning to face his Brother, as he hurried out of the Men of letter trainings room.

*Yeah all is hunky dory, completely…* Dean chastised himself already getting down the stairs towards the Library and the Exit.  
Damn he needed air!

# ***

For fuckn Months the older Hunter tried to ignore it, tried not to think about it and wondered where this had come from anyway?  
But for freakn Months all Dean could think of, focus on immediately he was close, was Sam’s developed shape, his formed physics, and the worst, these damn mountains suddenly bulging beneath his shirt right where there should have been that skinny, small chest Dean was still remembering on.  
No matter that the picture was remaining from a 14years old child…  
That’s what Sam had always been, not ready yet, not grown, never, a child really, one Dean had to take care of, to watch after and to keep safe.

When the fuck had that changed?!

“Going out again?” Sam smiled up, leaning back in that comfortable chair while his legs rested on the mission table in that chilling position he only used when being relaxed and all by himself.

“Ah…yeah…, ..no, just wanted to look up some of the last cases…”

“Something specific?” Sam suddenly frowned, wondering about there maybe to be a sudden Case, Emergency or other issue.

“Nah…, just recapitulating some stuff. Nothing important.”  
Dean hurried to assure.  
But he could see his Brothers brow lifting in disbelieve, thankfully though Sam kept it quiet. 

“Your good right?” The younger one added never the less, just for good measures.  
“Pff, what stupid question’s this…” Dean frowned, not really answering though.

# ***

“SHIRTS Dean!”  
Sam called, walking around with a basket full of used Clothing to collect it all.  
He had taken off the last one that had been at least reasonable clean and finally decided to do the chore that normally was Dean’s thing.  
But the older one seemed a bit off lately and years and years of living together, Sam knew he would have to wait till Dean would come around on his own or be willing to talk.  
Till than he would have to make up with some of the more annoying issues at hand, doing laundry being just one of these things.

“DEAN!”  
Sam called again, for his Brother to get his ass out of the room and to bring his stuff while Sam was already going through, checking their bags always packed and ready for a case to come up.

“Come on man…DEAN!” Sam tried again, just slightly annoyed at the stubbornness his Brother was sometimes showing, he for damn sure should have heard him by now.

…except he was once again gone in his music ‘meditation’, Sam thought.  
It was one of Dean’s most beloved free time activities and one he didn’t like to be disturbed by/in, not even making exceptions for Cass.

“DEAHean!” Sam called again, a slightly ‘sinister’ smile spreading on his lips and already making his way down the Hall to disturb his big headed Brother.

# ***

*Every thing is fine…, it’s not…ok but,….no it’s fine,…just a fantasy nothing hurtful…*  
He told himself, not believing it for one bit...  
Dean tried to focus and distract himself at the same time, ending up in that twisted middle of nor and neither…

The Music was blaring in his ears, he was leaning on his headboard and he was stuck…  
Not willing to give up this very pleasurable feeling and the exciting tingle in his guts while he was fighting this guilt over his unacceptably, disbelievably corrupted mind.

But he wasn’t stopping though…, already so close…

# ***

“Dean I need….!”  
Sam ripped the door open….  
… immediately freezing at the view that opened up in front of him.  
…and he certainly wasn’t the only one…

\----------

Dean had realized the movement, a seventh sense developed over years and years of fighting for life.

He had already been so damn close and much to his own horror the view of his half naked Brother walking in, made the decision to his ongoing inner confusion as he gasped in surprise as his orgasm rushed down his Body, his hand tightly closing around his length as his muscles clenched in that wave of pleasure running through every nerve.

Dean looked terrified but his eyes were locked at that broad chest, the dark hair on that somehow pale skin, covering those tremendous hills and small pointing buds that where moving under the other man’s even breathing.

\----------

The tense seconds seemed to take hours, days… hell years if someone would have asked Dean who was still not moving the slightest, even holding his actually rapid breath.

It was Sam who regained back his composure first, getting out of a seemingly shock and once more showing this devilish smirk that had even Deans skin crawl…

Still holding to that damn grey plastic basket, half nakedly standing in Deans room, he suddenly started flexing his breast muscles, having them contract in that weird rhythm although very aware of a very pale Dean staring and with one of his hands still hidden in his shorts.

Sam’s grin went even wider as his Brother started gaping in further panic.

\----------

“I hate you!” Dean finally managed, in a very fragile, breathless, broken whisper.

But all the tall dark haired did, was smirking with this intense glee in his pale green eyes.  
Obviously enjoying this situation as he winked at his Brother before he, only slowly, turned while giving/allowing his sibling just another very good look, before he finally left the older Hunters room...

“Need your SHIRT for the laundry!”  
Sam yelled from the Hallway…, leaving an even more confused Dean…, and acting as if nothing had happened.

“Shit…”  
Dean was shaking slightly as his hand started moving again, eager to capture the last bits of his still burning sensual fever.  
The Hunter knew he would suffer from now on…, his not so small, little Brother would have him to…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> By the way i like to blame this Nonsense on Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki who have brought up the talk about build Mountain Chest muscles themselves on Convention, including physically checking them out. I’m only partly to blame here. ^^!


End file.
